


Heartbeats

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, M/M, i wrote this at 4 am as well so, yikes I still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott felt an initial chill as he opened the door with a gentle push, shivering slightly as goosebumps raised on his arms, hair standing on end.<br/>It was mid December after all and the clear night didn't help the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> listened to delicate by damien rice while writing this so ?

Trott stirred slightly in his sleep, shuffling around in the double bed.  
He stretched out his arms in his half-awakened style, looking for Smith.  
He opened his eyes slightly, squinting as he couldn't see Smith next to him.  
Trott sat up a little, resting on his elbows before sitting up fully. He rubbed his eyes before looking around the darkened room for some sign of the other.

Trott shook his head briefly, moving to the end of the bed letting the pads of his feet hit the oak wood flooring with a soft thud.  
Raising his arms above his head to stretch, he walked towards hallway, making his way down the stairs to the kitchen. 

The kitchen was illuminated by the small light of the cooker's clock, a soft blue glow settling over the wooden counter tops and linoleum flooring.  
Trott pulled out a chair at the kitchen island as he slowly woke up, stifling a yawn behind his hand as he reached for a nectarine from the fruit bowl on the side of the counter.  
He was interrupted mid-reach by what seemed to be some sort of noise.  
Curious, he stood up from the chair, deciding to head towards the source of the noise, abandoning the piece of fruit.  
Making his way back up stairs, he walked past the main bedroom and into the small spare room.

Trott felt an initial chill as he opened the door with a gentle push, shivering slightly as goosebumps raised on his arms, hair standing on end.  
It was mid December after all and the clear night didn't help the cold.  
He looked up to the open window on the right hand wall.  
Trott walked up towards the windowsill, resting his arms on the ledge as he looked out to the flattened roof.

Sure enough, Smith was there, his back against the somewhat tiled roof, his gaze looking up into the nights sky. His legs were outstretched as he rested his hands behind his head, his chest rising and falling as he sang softly.  
Trott climbed up on the chair that was in front of the window and then made his way onto the ledge, trying to be quiet as he sat on the sill, his feet just touching the start of the tiled roof.

Trott watched Smith sing, a smile gracing his lips as he listened to the words.  
He sat there for about 5 minutes, feeling his heart warming at the sound of Smith, just being content with himself.  
It took him a while to notice that Smith had lifted a hand that was behind his head, holding his palm out towards Trott's general direction.  
The other looked at his hand before hopping off the ledge, stepping lightly on the red clay tiles as he walked towards Smith, taking his hand.  
Smith didn't stop singing as Trott settled down next to him on the roof, their hands entwined together.  
Turning slightly so he could rest his head on Smith's chest, Trott closed his eyes as he listened to Smith's heartbeat.  
The cold soon got to him, subconsciously making him press closer to Smith to maintain some sort of body heat.  
"You're going to get ill, yknow. If you get a cold, you're getting no sympathy from me, sunshine." Trott murmured quietly as he looked across the roof to the people in their cars, starting their early morning trips.  
Smith chuckled lightly, turning a little to kiss Trott's forehead before picking up where he left off singing.

They stayed like that, with no explanation. No more words were spoken, just the sound of Smith's voice filling the air around them as they laid on the roof, watching the stars and listening to heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> literally idk what this is, just some cute i guess  
> send me prompts or w/e: alsnowy.tumblr.com


End file.
